Meet You Again Naruto
by hanami.isma
Summary: Kerinduan Kushina dan Minato terhadap Naruto, mereka malah bertemu dengan Bolt dan Himawari. Enjoy Minna...


Meet You Again...Naruto...

-Karakter Naruto dll. punya Masashi Kishimoto, alur cerita punya saya-

Rate : T

Genre : Family

Pair : MinaKushiNaru

Typo mungkin ada... :v

Enjoy Minna...

.

.

"Aaahhh...anak itu selalu buat masalah!"

"Kenapa ia tidak malu, ayahnya memegang jabatan tertinggi di desa ini...!"

Wajah patung para hokage di lereng bukit, penuh dengan coretan cat berwarna merah...

Seorang anak berambut pirang dan memiliki dua coretan halus di kedua pipinya, Uzumaki Bolt namanya. Ia sedang bergelantungan dan masih asyik mencorat-coret wajah hokage, tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang marah-marah dibawah sana.

"AKU BENCI HOKAGE ! Dasar kakek tua mesum bodoh!" teriaknya dengan melempar kaleng cat sembarangan.

'haha, _otou-san_ pasti akan segera datang...' batinnya.

Ia pun segera mengambil shuriken. tapi sebelum sempat melempar-

GRAB!

"Ya ampun! hentikan itu Bolt!" tangan kekar berkulit tan seperti milik Bolt menggenggam erat pergelangannya.

"Ah, _tou-san_!" Bolt kaget melihat ayahnya datang lebih cepat dari yang ia duga, duplikatnya, namun lebih dewasa darinya, Uzumaki Naruto, ayahnya.

"Tak adil! _tou-san_ memakai _shunshin no jutsu_"

"Diamlah!"

Bletak- sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepalanya.

"_Otou-san_ akan ada rapat penting. Kau akan membersihkan ini sekarang kan?" Naruto berkata seperti menghakimi seseorang.

Wajah Bolt sedikit muram.

"Kalau begitu bantulah aku..." Bolt menundukkan kepalanya.

Lalu mereka berdua segera naik ke puncak bukit.

"Bolt, sekarang bagiku semua orang didesa ini adalah keluarg-"

"Aku tidak merasakannya." Bolt memotong ucapan Naruto, Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Aku tidak merasakannya sama sekali..." Bolt menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Aku merindukan _tou-san_ yang dulu..."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu Bolt, aku tau itu sulit bagimu...tapi kau harus belajar menahannya..." Ujar Naruto,

'_aku tau, itu sulit bagimu...'_

Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan kata-kata yang sekejap melintas dipikirannya.

"Tapi tidakkah kau sadar Bolt? Kau lebih beruntung daripada _tou-san_ dulu..." Pandangan mata Naruto menyendu. Bolt terdiam mendengarkan.

"_Tou-san_ sama sepertimu, menarik perhatian orang dengan mencorat-coret patung hokage..." Bolt kaget, "J-jadi _tou-san_...?"

"Tapi, tahukah kau letak keberuntunganmu Bolt?"

Bolt menggeleng.

"Kau masih memliki orang yang memperdulikanmu..."

"siapa yang masih peduli padaku?" Bolt sedikit acuh.

"em...Konohamaru mungkin?"

"eh? Konohamaru-_sensei_?"

Naruto tersenyum sambil menunjuk bawah, "Lihat, ia masih marah-marah dibawah..."

Bolt terkikik geli. "Tapi, kenapa _tou-san_ tidak menyebutkan _tou-san_ sendiri sebagai contohnya?"

"Karena _tou-san_ tidak berada disampingmu setiap saat, _tou-san_ minta maaf, Bolt."

'_Maafkan aku, Naruto_'

Naruto tersentak kedua kalinya, apa yang ia rasakan? kenapa hatinya sedikit sakit?

"_Tou-san_ tidak perlu minta maaf, lagipula, aku anak dari hokage ketujuh, jadi aku...aku bisa mengatasinya..."

'_Tidak perlu meminta maaf, lagipula, aku anak dari hokage keempat, jadi aku bisa mengatasinya_'

Naruto menunduk, ia mengerti apa perasaan yang mengusikknya dari tadi, dan ia membawa Bolt turun.

"HEI BOLT! Aku lihat shuriken ditangan kirimu!" Konohamaru yang masih marah-marah, langsung menyembur Bolt. "Ko-konohamaru sensei..."

"Konohamaru, awasi Bolt membersihkan patung wajah hokage ya..." Konohamaru mengangguk.

"Tapi ayah-"

"Ayah harus segera menghadiri rapat Bolt, ayah minta maaf" Bolt menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu naruto menghilang menggunakan _shunshin no jutsu _lagi.

"Ayo bersihkan itu semua Bolt..."

Matahari mulai meninggi. Bolt sudah menyelesaikan hukuman dari ayahnya -membersihkan patung wajah hokage- 1 jam yang lalu, saat ini Bolt pergi ke danau di timur Konoha.

"..." Bolt berlari kecil sambil menunduk.

Bruk-

"aduh-" Bolt tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang sampai Bolt jatuh terduduk.

"ah, _daijobu-ttebane_?" tangan putih sedang terulur didepan Bolt, Bolt pun berdiri dengan bantuan tangan tadi.

"maaf ya, aku menabrakmu..." Bolt mendongak, seorang wanita dengan rambut merah panjang sedang menatap Bolt dengan perasaan bersalah.

"ah...ti-tidak apa-apa kok, _nee-san_" Wanita itu tersenyum saat Bolt memanggilnya _nee-san_

"um...bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu es krim sebagai tanda permintaan maafku?" Wanita cantik itu tersenyum.

Sebelum berkata 'iya' Bolt sudah ditarik oleh wanita itu.

-Kantor Hokage-

"Jadi seperti yang sudah kita sepakati, kita sudah mendapatkan kesimpulan dari rapat kita kali ini, dan solusi dari masalah kita sudah terpecahkan, tinggal menjalankan solusi itu, masalah kita sudah selesai, jadi rapat ini bisa kita tutup..." Kazekage menutup rapat yang berakhir larut malam itu.

Segera mungkin Naruto pulang,

"_Tadaima..._" Naruto berujar sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"N-naruto-_kun_..." Suara Hinata -istri-nya bergetar saat menyambut Naruto pulang. Wajahnya pun gelisah.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Naruto khawatir melihat Hinata yang sedang gelisah.

"Bolt..." Kata-kata Hinata tertahan.

"Ada apa dengan Bolt?"

"Di-dia belum pulang..." Tangisan Hinata langsung pecah.

"A-apa? Kamu sudah mencarinya?" Naruto mulai panik.

Hinata mengangguk lemas, "Aku kelelahan, aku sudah mencarinya disegala tempat dengan menggunakan _byakugan_..."

"K-kamu tunggu dirumah saja, aku akan mencarinya...kamu jaga Himawari-chan..."

Hinata mengangguk sambil terus sesegukan.

Naruto berlari cepat, jubah hokagenya-pun belum sepat ia lepaskan.

'Bolt...kau dimana?' Naruto mengeluarkan bunshinnya...

"_Kagebunshin no jutsu_!"

POOFF...

Tanpa diperintah, bunshin Naruto segera menyebar.

'_Naruto..._'Suara samar mengagetkan Naruto yang sedang meloncati pepohonan. Sontak ia berhenti.

Ia menoleh, tidak ada siapa-siapa...

Tidak menghiraukan suara misterius itu, Naruto kembali berlari.

Diatas patung hokage, terlihat seseorang tengah mengelus kepala Bolt yang tertidur dipangkuannya.

Kushina mengelus rambut Bolt dengan lembut.

"Lihat Kushina, Naruto kebingungan mencari anaknya..." Suara bariton terdengar dari belakang Kushina, lelaki yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto dan Bolt, hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang, dan memiliki jambang yang lumayan panjang, Namikaze Minato.

"Yah, maaafkan aku Minato, aku ingin lihat apa dia bisa menemukan kita..." Kushina sedikit tersenyum.

"Tapi itu tidak baik Kushina-chan..." Minato mendekati Kushina.

"Aku masih ingin bersama 'cucu'ku, Minato. Bukankah kau juga menyayangi cucumu?"

"yah, aku bersama Himawari dari tadi siang, aku tidak sepertimu Kushina, ia langsung kupulangkan sebelum Hinata kebingungan mencarinya..."

"Sepertinya kau lebih tertarik dengan cucumu yang itu, eh?" Kushina tersenyum

"Tidak, aku menyayangi kedua cucuku, hanya saja...kita tidak bisa berlama-lama disini..."

Mata Kushina menyendu. Ia mengangguk kemudian.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantar Bolt pulang dulu..."

Minato menggendong Bolt dan memegang kunai uniknya.

"_Hiraishin no Jutsu..._"

Hinata masuk kekamar Bolt , ia terperangah melihat Minato yang sedang menaruh Bolt di tempat tidurnya.

"Y-yondaime...sama?" Hinata menutup mulutnya saking kagetnya. Minato menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Bolt memang nakal,itu wajar, tapi ia benar-benar mirip ayahnya, benar-benar mirip Kushina...dan Himawari...ia sangat mirip dirimu, Hinata... jaga mereka dengan baik-baik..."

Minato tersenyum lagi.

"Ba-baik, Yondaime-sama..." Hinata sedikit gugup.

Minato segera hilang dari pandangan Hinata.

Sementara itu Naruto terus mencari Bolt, sampai kakinya membawanya keatas bukit patung hokage, ia terperangah melihat seseorang rambut merah yang tengah duduk membelakanginya dengan rambutnya yang berkibar ditiup angin malam.

"K-kaa...san?" Lehernya seperti tercekat, suaranya sangat kecil, tubuhnya kaku.

"hm...?" Tidak ia sangka Kushina menoleh kearahnya.

Entah kenapa, dada Naruto terasa sangat sesak, ada rasa rindu yang meluap dari dalam dadanya. Tanpa ia sadari semua bunshin-nya hilang.

Secepat mungkin Naruto berlari memeluk Kushina.

'ini nyata! ini benar-benar Kaa-san!' Naruto berteriak dalam hatinya.

"Kaa-san...Kaa-san!" Naruto meracau dipelukan Kushina sambil menangis.

Kushina juga tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia juga memeluk Naruto sangat erat.

"Maaf Kushina aku-" Minato yang baru sampai sedikit kaget melihat Kushina yang tengah berpelukan dengan Naruto.

"Naruto...Kaa-san rindu padamu, nak" Kushina mengelus punggung Naruto yang sesegukan.

"Naruto..." Minato mengusuk rambut Naruto yang tidak sepanjang dulu –saat Naruto bertarung dengan Pain-

Naruto mendongak. "T-tou-san..." Rasa rindu Naruto semakin meluap.

"Kau benar-benar sudah dewasa ya, Naruto..." Tatapan mata Minato lembut seperti perkataannya.

Naruto menghapus air matanya.

"B-bagaimana kaa-san dan tou-chan ada disini?" Tanya Naruto kemudian

"entahlah, kami juga tidak tau..." Kushina mengedikkan bahu.

Naruto sangat senang, sampai ia hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi kedua orang tuanya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Minato tersenyum juga.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa _kaa-san_, aku hanya senang..." Naruto tersenyum

"Anakmu..." Suara Minato menggantung, membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Lucu sekali..." Minato tersenyum.

"Saat itu aku tidak percaya bahwa aku seorang ayah, dan sekarang, aku juga tidak percaya aku sudah jadi kakek!" Lanjut Minato.

"Kita sudah tua ya..." Kushina tertawa juga.

"Tapi _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ terlihat masih muda kok!" Ada sedikit nada mengejek di ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Iiihhh! Kau mengejekku-_ttebane_?" Kushina menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Haha, _Kaa-san_ tetap cantik kok..." Ucapan Naruto mengagetkan Kushina. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong darimana _Tou-san_ tau kalau aku sudah punya anak?" Tanya Naruto

"Err...sebenarnya tadi siang, aku dan Kushina bermain dengan anakmu, entah anehnya kami terpisah, lalu aku bertemu Himawari-_chan_, dan Kushina bertemu Bolt-_chan_"

"Dan dimana kau dari tadi siang Naruto? Aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali..." Kushina membenahi duduknya.

"Err...aku di kantor Hokage, ada rapat penting tadi..."

"Hokage ya..." Minato menggumam, melihat Naruto yang masih memakai jubah Hokage ke-tujuh yang sedang bercanda dengan Kushina, sementara ia memakai Jubah Hokage ke-empat. Minato tersenyum.

"Hei lihat Kushina..." Minato menarik Naruto, ia berdiri berdampingan dengan Naruto, lalu ia membalikkan badannya dan Naruto.

"Lihat, kami memakai jubah yang sama..." Minato merangkul Naruto.

"Hooo, iya! aku baru menyadarinya! Hokage ke tujuh dan empat..." Kushina tersenyum senang.

"Mana jubah kaa-san?" Naruto menyeletuk.

"e-eh...kau mengejekku ya!" Kushina ngambek.

"Hahaha! tentu tidak kaa-san..." Naruto melepas jubahnya, dan memakaikannya pada Kushina.

Entah kenapa, perasaan Kushina benar-benar meluap, ia segera memeluk Naruto dan Minato.

"Kalian laki-laki yang sangat kusayangi, dua Hokage yang sangat kucintai, aku menyayagi kalian berdua..." air mata Kushina menetes.

"Aku memang tidak berada disampingmu mulai dari kau lahir Naruto, maafkan kaa-san..."

di pelukan Kushina, Naruto juga meneteskan air mata, "tidak perlu meminta maaf kaa-san..."

"Tapi perlu kau ketahui Naruto rasa cinta dan sayang kami berdua, lebih besar dari rasa sayang dan cinta Hinata padamu..." Minato menambahkan.

Naruto larut dengan pelukan Minato dan Kushina, ia sangat bahagia, sampai ia menangis, ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Dan Naruto pun tertidur.

Naruto menggeliat, ia terbangun, ia berada diatas Bukit Patung Hokage, ia terselimuti dengan jubah hokagenya. Ia menatap matahari yang mulai terbit diufuk timur.

"Apa semalam, itu mimpi?"

Lalu ia merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu, sebuah Kunai milik Minato menancap secarik kertas. Naruto mengambil kunai dan kertas itu.

_Naruto..._

_Semoga kau selalu sehat disana, jangan lupakan kesehatanmu, jangan sampai seperti tou-san mu yang gila kerja sampai lupa pada istrinya, sama istri saja lupa, apalagi kesehatan. banyak makan sayuran, jangan ramen terus, mintalah Hinata selalu membawakanmu bekal, isinya harus ada sayurnya. Harus-ttebane!_

"Kaa-san..."

_Naruto..._

_Sekarang kau menjadi hokage kebanggaan desa, kau juga kebanggaan kami, Naruto. Selain menjaga desa, jagalah keluargamu juga. Hinata, Himawari juga Bolt, Hinata bisa mengerti keadaanmu Naruto, sedangkan Bolt dan Himawari? mereka butuh kasih sayang seorang ayah juga, jangan sampai anak-anakmu mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu dulu. Maafkan kami Naruto-kun._

"Tou-san..."

_Naruto..._

_Kami sangat menyayangimu, seperti kaa-san suka ramen, ataupun tou-san yang suka dengan kertas kerjaannya. haha..._

_Ah, air mata kaa-san jatuh lagi... Minato tissue...cepat!_

_Wah, kertasnya sudah penuh. baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Naruto, kaa-san dan tou-san berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..._

_Aishiteru... Naruto..._

_ Habanero &amp; Kiroi Senkou_

Naruto melipat kembali kertas itu, ia berdiri, 'Arigato... Kaa-san, Tou-san... aku sangat mencintai kalian juga...'

.

.

Owari...

.

.

.

A/N : Konbanwa Minna...

Sudah lama gak buat fic, sebenarnya ini fic lama, tapi berhenti tengah jalan, lalu aku lanjutin dan selesai. semoga kalian terhibur dengan bacaan ini...

kalau berkenan, silahkan review... kalau enggak pun gak masalah...

～ハナミ


End file.
